Bite Me Hard
by LetsLoveAndLust
Summary: Edward finds that once him & Bella are both rock-hard, unconquerable beings, restraint doesn't have to be considered, but vampires will attempt to hurt Bella, and often...they will succeed. MANY lemons. Will remain true to the original characters.
1. Love and War

"Edward, please

**Author's Note:**** I've read hundreds of fan fictions, and the author's notes are often unneeded, but fun to write. I'm not like that, and there won't be many : I will establish everything here and now.**

**I'm in control of my writing and spelling, no beta necessary. The story, like most, starts off slow, but it will get very mature and um…quite arousing, haha. This is the "M" section after all, right? You picked the category for a reason- probably the same reason why I'm writing this. But this story will be different, in that **_**nothing**_** will be OOC. I refuse to allow established characters to do what I want them to, instead of letting them do as they would do. **

**Please review. Your opinions are my inspirations. This is my first story.**

**Disclaimer:**** No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Applies to entire story)**

"Edward, please! Don't let her do this. I…I promise I'll let her deck out the backyard with those ice sculptures, but this is just ridiculous!"

"Bella, I have to. I'm sorry, love, but we've held this off long enough. I think Alice might actually be dying to ice our faces onto the frosting, which is saying something."

Edward looked sympathetic, and gently rubbed the back of my hand to comfort me.

_Sure_, I thought to myself, _the_ _day vampires are able to die is the day I can lead the waltz. _I looked up at the cake slowly…very slowly. My head might suffer a severe case of vertigo if I tried to see the top layer.

It was the morning before the wedding, and I had never seen the Cullen house more hectic, grand or beautiful than it was today. The backyard hardly looked like it belonged in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington, but rather in a magazine, like _Better Homes and Gardens. _Where there once was a wall of forest, there lay instead a wall of twinkling, white lights and floral arrangements of red and white roses. Everywhere in sight was draped in warmth from the hundreds of candles. They seemed to hover above the ground and above the adorned circular tables, like waxed fireflies. The moss covered ground led to a tall altar, mahogany and carved into roses, vines and leaflets.

It was beautiful.

I would have to thank Alice. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Everything looked perfect, but the cake…yeah, the skyscraper cake was still unnecessary.

_Today's the day, Bella_, _just breathe_. After tonight, I would officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I smiled just at the thought, and my heart sped up like a hummingbird.

I could hardly believe it. I never would have thought that I would find the love of my life, well…of my existence, if Edward wouldn't be so worried about my soul…and get married, not to mention right after high school.

_Not the girl_, I remembered with a small grimace. I've had months to get used to the idea, and telling Renee and Charlie was not as horrible as I imagined. But then, of course, Edward had been whispering in my ear and stroking my thigh. Edward, the kindest, most amazing person I had ever met, wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him…well, it is still hard to believe. That he also wanted my _body, _of all things! Plain old Bella, klutzoid and skilled blusher, in my entirety. Lucky.

It's a strange feeling that writers either ignore or forget to mention in those books about being married at this age. Yes, it's scary and with Renee's credos about marriage, I should be quaking in my shoes, but…I feel elated. I am so happy, because Edward loves me, and the way I'm feeling…how can something so strong not last forever?

I remembered waking up to a wonderful smell. _It must be Esme's waffles_, I thought and smiled in gratitude. She was always so kind to me, treating me as if I were her own daughter.

_Which I will be after today_. I sighed in contentment thinking about my vampire family and turned on my side.

"Good morning, angel."

I smiled, my eyes still closed, his wind chimes still ringing in my ears. "Good morning, Edward." I shimmied my legs so that I was snug against his body.

"So…today is a big day. Is there anything you would like to do before Alice takes you away from me for the day?" Edward grinned, and lowered his lips to gently touch my own. He buried his head into my wild mane, inhaling its scent of strawberries and freesia, his hair a mess. Only he could make bedhead sexy.

My lips felt electric where he had touched them. I laughed dryly and rubbed my eyes. "Edward, all I feel like doing before Alice plays Bella Barbie, is be here. With you, in your arms, while you love me. I can't imagine anything better than this."

Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see two blazing, hazel orbs inches away from my own plain, brown eyes. I gasped. Edward smirked, and moved his hand from my temple to my waist, pulling me closer. I could feel the cold radiating off of his cold, stone abdomen and felt something stir deep within the pit of my stomach. Edward had no idea how much his touch could affect every part of me.

"I love you, too, Bella. And I don't ever want to be anywhere but near you. I want you to remember that for the rest of our lives," Edward said, gazing deeply at me, but he suddenly lowered his gaze, his beautiful forehead creasing in sudden pain, "but, if at any time, you feel scared, please don't hesitate to say so. I love you so much more than a date or a time will establish, so please, tell me if you need more time to think this through. People will talk about us, and I know you, Bella. And anything that will worry you, worries me."

His voice had lowered to a quiet hum. His face looked beautiful, but anguished. I felt my eyes water in sudden, overwhelming love for this man, and my vision blurred. An angel's face should never fall. I tilted his chin up and kissed his bottom lip lovingly.

"Edward, I need you to understand this," I began, grasping for words that I needed to explain, "it's not that I'm afraid. Well, I am a little afraid, simply because I'm so young obviously, and Renee's marriage…it didn't really work out. But, Edward, I've had a lot of time to think about it, and…I'm not my mother. I make my own choices, and you are my choice for today, tomorrow, and every day after. I love you. Sometimes, it hurts so much because I don't know how to handle loving someone who can leave me and break me. I don't know _how_ I deserve you. But, it doesn't change the way I love you, Edward, and I won't ever regret this marriage, because I'll be your wife, and you'll be my husband. You are _everything_ to me, and I couldn't bear being something other than yours!"

I was pretty much rambling and sobbing at this point, and ducked my head on my sleeve to wipe away the tears. Darn, treacherous tears. Poor, drowned shirt.

"Bella."

I didn't want him to see me like this, but I looked at him anyway. Oh, how I wish I didn't. Having a fiancé who can dazzle you with a stare and arouse you with a slight touch can be annoying at times. Still, I wish he'd look at me this way everyday. Wish granted.

His forehead was creased. And his eyes were darker than before, looking angry, sad, but loving. Always loving.

"I will never leave you again. I will never break another promise to you for as long as we live," he promised fervently, and wiped at my tears, "you are my life. Bella, I want you in every way. And I will prove it to you. Tonight. I promise, tonight will be everything you wanted."

I hiccupped, and blushed. I wrapped my leg self-consciously around Edward's, because my desire to touch him so surpassed my desire to be good, and kissed him sensually under his chin back up to his ear. He responded gently, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh to rest above my navel.. I shivered in anticipation and nervousness. Tonight... I had never exposed myself, and Edward would soon see me in all my average, pale glory. Or lack of glory…I began to panic. I was so plain, what if he didn't like what he saw? I don't even like what I see!

I frowned and looked down at my hands. His hand cupped my neck and brought me out of my stupor. I shivered again from his touch, and I wanted to wrap my fingers in his hair and kiss him.

Edward noticed, and I could tell from his sly look that he knew I didn't shiver because I was cold.

He placed his left hand back onto my waist, while his right hand glided up along my breast to the back of my feverish neck. His lips set on mine, and we felt fire. His tongue tasted my lips so quickly, I'm not sure if it really happened. Ugh. Vampires can definitely kill a girl in more than one way. Hopefully, he'll be gentle with me tonight…but 109 years of celibacy plus 18 years of being a virgin might make being gentle impossible.

_I wonder if Alice will look in her visions and tell me what Edward would like most tonight, if I let her add another layer to the cake_, I thought.

It would be embarrassing beyond belief, but I wanted to be prepared tonight. I was so nervous. Things would change. Would we make love or would be make love and war?

Yes…tonight.

**A/N:****Next chapter has a major lemon. It's already written, and I'd like to see if people are interested. I won't expect many reviews until after the second chapter. However, I would like to reach 6 if that's possible! Enjoy!**


	2. Crotchless?

"OW

**A/N:**** I don't like it when sex scenes lose the B&E element. However I don't see the point in expending effort to make Bella's shyness and Edward's gentlemanly ways compromise…to put it simply and vulgarly…their future of hot, steamy sex. This goes for the rest of the story. The sex will vary of course, haha.**

"OW! Alice, _please_, I am only human. You prick, I bleed. I bleed, you bite! Remember?"

"Oh, _Bella_, I really can't help it if you fidget around so much. Plus, I could never do that! You're going to be my sister soon, and I like my siblings alive. Well, you know what I mean," Alice whined in her light, sing-song voice, while pinning the extra fabric of my dress so that I could walk without tripping on it.

_Always the happy pixie vampire, _I thought to myself.

But I had to hand it to my best friend…she was definitely good at dressing people, even though I would never admit to it.

I was sitting in Rosalie's room, with my back facing the antique vanity mirror in her adjacent bathroom. I had never been in her room before, and though she had overcome her dislike for me, I couldn't help but feel uneasy, like I was…well, a very tasty human in a vampire's room. Sitting on a stool that was used by the most beautiful woman in the world.

So, naturally, I was feeling completely inadequate. But excited. Happy. Nauseous…faint?

"Alice…I'm...a bit scared right now." I bit my lower lip and held my breath. My heart was pulsing with so many different emotions, I felt Alice should have pricked _that_ instead. Some much needed heart deflation. Pre-wedding acupuncture.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked concernedly, and she put down the large curling iron in her hand and took my shoulders in her cold, hard embrace.

"It's a lot of things. I'm not sure where to start exactly."

"Tell me whatever is on your mind, and I will listen to you and help you the best that I can."

"All right. Alice…Edward is _marrying_ me today. No! Don't look at me like that, I'm clumsy, not forgetful. But first, I want you to know that I don't doubt his love, because I can't imagine any emotion that could possibly rival what I'm feeling at this moment. But I'm afraid of it all. I want us forever- him and me. If marriage is what it takes, then I will marry him every day for the rest of my existence. I'm nervous about this, and I'm nervous for the change, but in a strange way, I can't wait," I tried explaining, but the advice I needed the most would not have found its door in anything I'd just said. I doubt a field mouse could have found a crack through my explanation.

" I've never seen any two people more perfect for each other, and everyone thinks the same thing. You and Edward are kindred hearts. Fire and ice, Bella," Alice consoled, rubbing my shoulders gently, smiling her small, luminescent smile. A seraph in pixie form.

"But, it's not just that, exactly," I felt warm reds flood my cheeks and I took a deep breath, "I…well…Edward and I…tonight…well, you know what is going to happen. You _can _tell the future. I just…I've never done this before. I'm afraid I won't know how to, or what will make him feel good, or how to feel confident because I know I need to, or…or how to-" Uh-oh. Panic.

"Bella! Please, calm down. Besides, you're right. I _have _seen the future, and trust me when I say, you will know _exactly_ how to please Edward," Alice smirked deviously, and left only to come back before I had the time to blink twice.

Ah, yes. _Annoying_, happy pixie vampire.

In her hand was a white bag. I took it in my hands, and lifted out a black, lacy corset.

Yes, a _corset_. Just one look, and I could tell it was the type to make me feel how I needed to. Sexy. The corset was a perfect idea, because it had been in style back when Edward was 17, and I wanted tonight to be perfect for both of us. Anything that could add to it, not to exclude flimsy, thin undergarments, would be welcome.

Coupled with the corset and the see-through black lace panties Alice had given me, I undressed and replaced my very un-appealing underwear with them.

I was about to slip on the lace panties when I felt a hole in the fabric.

_A hole?_ I wondered. Alice would never have given me what she deemed "damaged goods". I inspected it, feeling silly, but curious as to why it was so perfectly circular…

"Oh my GOD. Alice CULLEN! You MUST be kidding me! I can't wear this!" I blurted out, unaware of my volume.

"Jeez Bella, relax! Crotch-less panties are the new thongs. Trust me, Edward will appreciate the convenience. Please calm down, or Edward will-"

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" Edward's voice came floating into my ears, and my heart swelled a bit more. It was tainted slightly by panic, though, and I felt guilty by my overreaction.

"EDWARD CULLEN. You are NOT allowed to be up here! Now go get ready. I left your suit on your bed, and make sure you wear the black dress shoes. Oh, and Bella is fine, it was just a misunderstanding," Alice smirked again and giggled at my discomfort.

"Fine, but if I hear anything like that from now until the ceremony, do not doubt that I will rescue her, regardless of if you allow me to enter or not. I love you, Bella. You look beautiful," his voice softened towards the end of his reply, imbued with love and adoration.

I chuckled, "Edward, you haven't even seen me yet."

"I always see you, Bella, and you remain beautiful each and every time." With that, he left, and I heard the reluctance in his footsteps leaving outside the door.

"Okay, put it on, Bella. We have ten minutes until the ceremony, and we haven't even _begun_ to make you as beautiful as you can be!"

_And so the vampire tortures the human girl with her weapon of choice- the lipstick tube. _

I smiled, "Thank you, Alice. I know I may seem ungrateful, but really, I appreciate all of this. I love you…sister."

Alice squealed, squeezed my bare shoulders, and began her attack.

I walked down the Cullens' staircase slowly, allowing a sort of calm peace to replace the heart-attack that was surely about to occur within my body.

_Okay, Bella. Edward is waiting for you, _and with the hyper-awareness that comes with being unbearably anxious, I received the moment of clarity I had been needing.

Charlie was waiting for my at the doors leading to the backyard, already filled with close friends and candles.

"You…you look so pretty, Bells," Charlie smiled and commented awkwardly. But his eyes deceived him, displaying such unfiltered love and good wishes that I'd have found myself crying, had I not already cried as much as I could already.

"Thanks, Dad," I said softly, hugging him just as awkwardly, but I was happy.

I heard a soft melody playing from beyond the doors…my lullaby.

Opening the doors, I saw Edward for the first time.

His eyes looked up from its dwelling place on his wrists, and he froze.

His eyes locked onto mine, going from love to smoldering sensuality as he traveled the contours of my face, down my dress. If I had not been gripping my dress in anticipation, I would have thought I was wearing nothing. His gaze was so penetrating, I would have believe that in that moment, he saw into my soul.

A wide smile lit up his eyes, and I walked towards him slowly. I saw the flickers of flames around me. I heard the whispers of the forests. Maybe, I'd even felt the chill in the breeze that wafted my elegant curls around my face.

But all I saw was Edward, standing at the altar. What I heard were the sounds of his lips touching points, trying to convey his love. And love- pure, end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it- was all I could contain.

The ceremony was unimportant, in every aspect except that we existed and participated in it. Our vows were words which we spoke to one another every night, and every morning, and every moment inbetween. I was truly blessed, that Edward loved me as I loved him. And that in a few hours time, he would fulfill his promise to me of a final union.

The house was silent and empty. The guests had long since left with goodbyes, and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had all gone their separate ways to leave us alone tonight.

"You can open your eyes now, love," Edward whispered into the skin between my ear and jaw, and I shivered.

I opened them, and could say nothing.

The house, just moments before, silent, dark, and void of anything besides what was usually present, became a starry night. Candles- in blues, violets, and reds- laundered the floor of the staircase and walls of the rooms in which we passed. A mixed aroma of freesias, plumerias, and roses assaulted my senses, and I ducked into Edward's neck to savor the old with the new.

"This is beautiful, Edward."

We stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Edward turned to look at me, and I noticed a change in his demeanor.

His eyes were lustful and smoldering, but they beheld something deeper…like something was coiled in by a very short, dainty thread.

Desire. Raw, intense desire.

I stopped breathing. He picked me up and ran me upstairs into his bedroom, unable to continue his romantic gestures…at least, not in the sense of foreplay outside the bedroom.

"Bella," Edward gasped inbetween his touches and collarbone kisses, "I have lost you, and I have loved you. I have wanted you, and often fate would not allow me to consume you. I need you to know this, Bella, because tonight, your body calls for me more than your blood sings for me, and I will make love to you until you feel me in every part of you. I need you to share in this pain, because I cannot possibly last another night watching you sleep, as your chest rises and falls, and your skin sparkles as mine does in the most beautiful, enchanting way.

Have your human minute, Bella, because tonight, it is all you are going to get."

I wanted to reciprocate, tear out my heart and place it in his hand to show him how much I felt at that moment, but I needed my human minute. I needed, tonight more than any other, to feel powerful and seductive. Edward deserved this. I was going to give it to him.

I left the comfort of his arms to prepare for the night in his bathroom. After releasing the array of bobby pins in my hair, leaving soft, luscious waves of curls in its wake, I slipped out of the blue reception dress Alice had made me change into. Its soft silk slid down the length of my body to reveal my undergarments.

Retying the back of the corset to make my stomach flat in contrast to my chest, I nervously adjusted the black lace panties. The crotch-less panties.

_At least they're comfortable_, I tried reassuring myself.

Who was I kidding? I loved Edward and wanted him to delve into my core, into my heart…but I would need his reassurance. I would need his help, his guidance into what we were about to do.

I took a deep breath, steadied my heart, solidified my resolve, and stepped into the room.

Edward had lit candles here, too, and replaced his golden bed sheets with black ones. I supposed it was for if things went…not as planned.

_Black would hide the evidence better_, I thought to myself, before I realized that a pair of black, hungry eyes were staring at me.

There, Edward lay upon the rosewood bed, his head on the pillow, listening to our lullaby which played softly from his stereo.

Upon seeing me, he stopped breathing entirely.

I walked towards him hesitantly, smiling a small, timid smile. But then I remembered my promise: to make this night forever ingrained into his memory and my own, so that during my transformation, I could hold onto him- if not in person, then in my core and soul.

"Edward," I whispered lowly, my eyes searching his for a response, secretly needing one to continue with this unfamiliar illusion of confidence.

"Bella…please."

Edward's voice was heavy with lust, soaking with sex, and husky from staring at my body.

I climbed onto the bed, my legs slightly parted as I crawled towards his uncovered abdomen. I straddled his legs and pressed my chest against his, breathing in his scent and exhaling it as raw lust.

Something snapped within me.

"Edward, I'd like to try something." My voice was stable, confident…. powerful.

His eyes turned a shade darker than black, and he laid back. His hands gripped into tight fists in restraint, and I could see how difficult it was for him not to touch me.

For once, _I _felt like I could dazzle Edward.

_Wow…_

I slowly unzipped his slacks, swallowing deep breaths of air to store away when I stopped breathing.

His perfection caught me off guard, even still. The solid length of his cock was more than I could have imagined, and without thinking, I grabbed it with both of hands.

Edward gasped, swallowed, and looked down at me. He pulled my neck down towards his and kissed me so intensely I felt a wetness dripping through the hole in the lace.

Edward suddenly jerked, his nose scrunched, and his eyes closed. His eyebrows creased, and his tongue dove into my mouth, tasting its walls as if they were coated in blood.

"Bella, you smell _so good_. Please, I know I am supposed to be a gentleman, but I love you. And I need you, Bella. I _need _you _around me_."

I was at near-suffocation by this point. His tongue and my tongue were licking, tasting each bump and nerve on the other's. His hands ravaged my body, untying the knot on my corset and letting it slip down.

For a full minute, I let Edward stare, because it did not matter if I felt inadequate or undeserving of his love. He _wanted_ me, and he could have it all.

"I love you so much, Bella. You are so beautiful."

His hands slowly moved towards my hanging breasts, gauging my reaction with his eyes, seeing if this was okay…if I were _comfortable. _Simply, the perfect man.

Pleasure radiated down to my pulsating core, and I dripped warm, white liquid onto Edward's cock. I moaned as Edward began kneading me, and tasting my mouth again and again.

I slipped my hands down to his perfection and began moving my hands up and down, like swells of waves at high tide and low tide.

Sex is a very strange woman. You think you would not know how to treat her, how to employ her acts and sate her desires, but sex is instinct. I knew that this is what making love was. A sweet, rhythmic foreplay to introduce the animalistic, punishing postplay.

"Bella!"

Edward exclaimed in ecstasy, staring into my eyes with pure adoration and love amidst the chaos of unknown desires and fulfilled urges.

"Please…please," Edward stifled a yell as he came into my hand.

It was a clear liquid; I knew from our many discussions that should this happen, I should not let it seep into my skin. I let it pour onto the very convenient black comforter, and climbed back up towards his chest to lie there in contentment. This would be enough. His gratification was enough for me as well; I was still Bella Swan, not some sex fiend. He'd said my name in the most gratuitous of circumstances, and I felt aroused.

"Your turn, love."

I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Edward…are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't feel like doing. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have given me your heart. Now let me give you my body," he whispered to my hot core as he pushed me towards the bed's tailboard and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella. Do you need me to talk you through this?"

Perfect, _perfect _ man. Selfless, beautiful vampire. Even in the throws of an unbelievable night, he considered my needs before his.

"No. Show me, Edward. I love you," I whispered with tears in my eyes that would remain to glisten in the moonlight.

"Absolutely beautiful," he whispered back, kissing my eyelids and pulling down my panties.

His gazed lowered as my eyes closed, and he stopped.

"Edward?"

His hands placed themselves on my upper thighs, and he leaned down and…smelled me?

_Did Edward really just smell my arousal?_ I began to panic. I didn't know if my human arousal would smell good to him. Was it sweet, like blood? Or sour?

"Bella, you are divine, exquisite, absolutely and without contest, the most beautiful woman on the face of this world. And there is _nothing _more I would desire than to taste you. Will you let me taste your core, Bella?"

I could not speak. Words failed me, by I managed a shaky nod.

Edward split my wet, hot folds with his long, piano fingers, and played his keys upon my core with his tongue. Shoots of abdominal pain, of intolerable pleasure, of insatiable want hit me like needles in my fingertips.

"Mmm…Bella…just like strawberries…"

He hummed huskily and stroked my folds.

"Soft…"

He removed his hands and pushed his body upward, hovering his perfection over my pulsating entrance, his eyes upon mine and his head inbetween my peaked breasts.

"Isabella, from now until the end of your existence, which is to say my own, I will appreciate your body, heart, and soul for everything that it is worth. Never will I insult your intelligence. Never will I underestimate or take for granted the love you so generously bestow upon my fortunate soul. Never will I forget that your body is a work of art. You feel soft, like music. And I hear you as if you were velvet. _I_ _want you_ like this, every day. "

With these last loving words, I felt the tip of his cock nudge open my entrance. Slowly, I felt his length fitting into my unexplored territory, and like lightning, I felt his cock shove into my pocket.

I gasped in pain.

"Bella? We can stop," Edward moaned, then whispered in panic, already beginning to pull out.

"No! No…I just need to adjust…you're beautiful, Edward…_please_."

I whispered my plea and stared into Edward's eyes, urging him to continue.

Edward eased back in, and again, and again. He paused to shove his tongue into my mouth, and gripped my inner thighs in an attempt to control himself.

Again, and again.

"Oh!...Edward…" I moaned into his soft hair, groaning his name like tri-chords on the piano and kissing his lips as if his lips were the bite which would connect our souls for an entire existence. His hip bones chaffed under my palms, and his hardened length delved deeper and deeper into my canals.

I felt hot. Suddenly, pain. And a need to relieve it.

I released white liquids in floods, feeling it course through my tight canals and coat Edward, while he finished his release after dislodging from my folds, moaning, purring into my erect swells and breathless lips.

"Bella…strawberries…you taste so _warm…"_

He collapsed to my side in ecstasy, rather than exhaustion, and whispered to everyone and just me, "Isabella Cullen. I will make you a vampire. And I _will _love you in this lifetime, and when you go back to heaven. You are a fallen angel."

He remained inside me for the remainder of the dawn. And in every way, we had broken dawn.

But before I fell again into a dream-filled sleep, I would remember to tell Alice the crotch-less panties were to _never_ be used again.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Believe it or not, this sex scene is, in relevance to how much deeper I could have gone, rated PG:13 on my scale. If you wouldn't mind it becoming even more sexual, please review and let me know. I'd like to reach 15, if possible!**


	3. NEW CH: Hopelessly, Endlessly

I was dreaming

**AN- As I promised, a Friday chapter! After reading your reviews, I actually put my homework aside (that **_**should **_**and**_** would **_**have**__**took priority over this), sat down for 2 and something hours, and wrote this. Thank you, I hope you like it. I like it. **

**Tell me if the writing style is better! I'm trying to adapt. I wrote this how I wished fan fictions would be.**

**Shorter than I'd liked, but if I'm going to be writing more chapters tomorrow, the brevity is convenient. Sorry!**

I was dreaming.

I could see a white light through the window. It reminded me of the book I had read in my English class, but ever since Edward became my life, it reminded me of the movie I'd watched on my couch with Edward.

_What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Edward is my sun._ I chuckled softly, condescendingly.

_Romeo has _nothing _on Edward._

I sighed contentedly and restlessly. I was beginning to like this dream, looking down on my Adonis from the balcony of his home. But like all things we like to prolong, they have an annoying way of speeding up.

I willed my eyes to open, and my dream came true. His fiery red hair was in its casual disarray, his skin a luminescent sparkle from the few rays of sun shining down upon him. Beautiful… how did I _deserve_ him?

He gazed at me, pushing a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Good morning, angel."

"Edward…"

What else could I say? Something articulate, and it had to express how I felt after our night of pure love. That shouldn't be too hard. Then again, when was our impossible love ever easy?

_Good morning, you divine God of a man. Good morning, sex extraordinaire. Good morning, my vampire Romeo. Good morning, husband_. Ah yes, that's good.

"Good morning, husband." I couldn't help but smile and giggle at my accomplishment. I expected him to laugh at me and call me silly, and say he loved me for being his silly Bella, but he didn't. I'd hoped to hear his laugh again. It'd been hours since I'd heard the bells ringing. No wedding bells pun intended.

"Say it again," he whispered in a familiar tone. The tone he'd had when he had asked me if I was ready for him, if he could lick my folds.

I swallowed and blushed, to my embarrassment. I ducked my head and rubbed my cheek against the pillow in a subconscious attempt to etch-a-sketch my blush away.

"Um…good morning…Edward…husband…love of my existence."

His face transformed from a look of deep contemplation to one that was suddenly, and staggeringly carefree, full of love and adoration. A wide smile graced his deep red lips, and tinted his eyes with a soft chocolate hazel. I felt for the first time, that I _belonged _with him. The human girl's eyes were the vampire's eyes, and her heart was his own.

Edward reached toward my face, and stroked my eyelids. Beneath my chin, he hesitated, and licked me.

I moaned and grabbed his chin towards mine. I glared at him, unsure what brought on this sudden confidence and aggression. Though at the same time, there was no denying what it was.

I kissed him. I full on, grabbed him chin, pulled the short hairs at the bottom of his scalp, and sucked on his lips.

"Bella…Bella, please…no…" he groaned in frustration.

"Please Edward! We just had _sex_! I thought all of our boundaries had been thrown out the window! You are _really_ killing my buzz!" I started crying. **(AN-Breaking Dawn, anyone? Haha.)**

I don't know why I was being so emotional. But surely, after having his _cock _in my _mouth_ and him _licking_ my _vagina_, for the love of irritable grizzly bears, what the _hell_ was wrong with me kissing him?

He was just being careful. You know, conscious of his own vampiric instinct, which was all right when it exempted the morning after.

Was it sexual frustration I had heard? Or was it frustration for _me _that he voiced? I couldn't understand.

Then it hit me. Like a hundred tosses into the pillar at the ballet studio. Like my head being banged against the mirrors. Like Romeo suddenly disappeared, and left me a vial of poison to kill myself.

_He…he didn't…I wasn't enough? Was I that bad? _I panicked near tears, but tried to convince myself that I was just over-thinking things. I owed him more than thinking of only two viable options for his rejection.

_Rejection_. Oh god. The floodgates have opened.

"I…I'm so sorry, Edward! I'm so sorry!"

I jumped off the bed and ran into his bathroom. I'm sure Edward could have caught me, but he looked…shocked? Maybe it was because I was right.

I couldn't stop the tears. My cries were loud even to me. It was hard to imagine Edward could hear them amplified times ten.

"Bella! Open this door! Please. I'm sorry, what did I do? Why are you apologizing?" Edward sounded agonized, confused, upset…irritated?

"I'm sorry I was s-so bad l-last night," I managed to sputter out, "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. Will I _ever_ be good enough?" I whispered the latter in desperation to myself, hoping he wouldn't hear it. But he did.

A sudden crash. Wood chips flying in all directions. Not even enough time to scream, before I felt cold, hard arms and a too painfully beautiful face inches away from my own.

"How could you possibly believe that? You silly, stupid, beautiful girl!"

He yelled into my face. It was the first time he had so openly let his temper run cold. I was a witch. The vampire of the worst kind. Soul-less. I must have been, because Edward had never raised his voice to anyone, not even Mike Newton. Not even Jacob.

I tried to pull my arms away, but he kept his hold steady. I tried to kick my way out of his grasp, but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I continued to cry, bewildered by my thoughts, betrayed by my emotions, controlled by forces of self-doubt and low self-esteem so far beyond my control at that moment.

"_Please_, Edward! You're hurting me…" I whispered the last part unwillingly. Desperation brought me to my knees. The pull of self-preservation was stronger than my will to argue. My heart hurt, and I fell to my knees.

My head hung, and I whispered in a last effort to…to _survive_. Surviving meant Edward loving me. _All _of me. The impossibility was still difficult to believe possible.

"I…you confuse me, Edward. And it's all of my fault. You love me, but it's an impossible love that makes no sense. For some reason beyond my understanding, you agreed to consecrate our love, but it was a promise. You are beautiful, Edward. You were right when you said you didn't belong here, you shouldn't exist…"

There was more I had to say. Wanted to say, but was unable to finish. I was gasping, unaware of the sound of my voice. The ache of my heart was told me that I was short of breath. I heard a sudden silence, so loud because it was too quiet.

One second. Two Seconds. A minute. Eons passed and generations were born, and still, no answer. No sweet breath to permeate the air.

I looked up for a moment, and Edward was dying.

Not literally, but his eyes were black, like an eclipse. Something dark and unwelcome shielded his usually golden irises from my view. Clouds of nothingness drifted in, and the same nihilism which would become me had I lost Edward, had overcome him.

"NO! Edward, please…no, no no no…I didn't mean it like that. I just don't know why you bother staying with m-"

Suddenly, Edward slammed his hand into the tiled floor.

He growled, and looked at me with an unfamiliar fury in his eyes, and hatred in his heart. His teeth were bared, and a perpetual tunnel of rage spiraled out and struck my already fragile heart. It was like the consummate flower had shed metal petals. My constant, bright sun had burned me, because I was already so burnt.

"What the _hell _is your problem, Bella? I've given you _everything_ inside of me, and you are still ungrateful, always to be unobservant, _never_ to be pick right and always to guess wrong. You are right. You are a _human._" Edward snarled, his hands throwing my own to the side as if it were a corpse, already drained and of no more value. He turned his face away angrily, but not before casting me a condescending glance toward my face- breaking my heart into small, jagged, sharp fragments.

Cutting. Mending. Infecting.

I was right, and for once, I had not guessed wrong. _Just as he had hoped for_.

Was it possible to feel such pain that exceeded my resources for coping with it?

Apparently, yes. Yes, times one hundred dagger punctures and one hundred fragile, human hearts.

All mine.

I slowly stood up from my place on his bathroom floor, noticing neither the immediate danger of the wood splinters littered upon it nor the shards of mirror which had been broken and slid onto the floor.

Slowly, because my bones felt breakable. Calmly, because the will to live for a future with Edward was destroyed, and the fight in me was gone.

Agony. Complete and insufferable pain gripped my insides. Conflict between falling back onto my knees and begging for his love, and running away to find a way to relieve the pain clashed.

To pick the heart over the mind or the mind over the heart?

That was the decision I had to make.

Sometimes, people believe that the heart is the organ that represents the fragility of your being. It breaks when someone treats it harshly. It swells when it's nurtured, loved. But at this moment, the heart was nothing but an organ to me.

Because I was a _human_. To live for a temporary span of time, only to die wishing I had tried harder, fought longer, loved more, hated less. I was _human_, and the love of my life was a vampire.

And he hated me.

I ran out of the bathroom and flew down his staircase. I didn't trip once, though I would have welcomed the physical pain and blackout with open arms.

Everything was a blur, a mélange of melted blue and purple wax candles and white walls and silver furniture. Blurry, because my mind had deluded itself, and I saw a face behind the glass wall. Sinister. A vampire. A dark thought manifested into a physical being, I'm sure. I didn't care. **(AN- A hallucination? Maybe not…)**

Funny how life likes to give you luck when all your luck has actually meant nothing. Funny. Cruel.

Before I ran out, I heard footsteps upstairs. Frantic, and searching.

An agonized voice. It sounded dreamy, as if its speaker had emerged from a midday daze. Confused, unsure of his actions.

"BELLA! Bella, where are-!"

I wouldn't allow him to spare me. Edward wasn't obliged to be my protector anymore- from vampires, from Mike Newton, from my life-threatening clumsiness, from his own hatred.

I softly whispered, in a last, painful, draining effort to not let the universe win.

"_Hopelessly…I'll love you endlessly. I'll give you everything I have. But I won't give you woe, and I can't let you down. I'll always love you, Edward."_ **AN- Muse lyrics**

Slamming the door, I ran to my sad, old truck and reversed out of the Cullen's driveway, unsure of where to go but sure of where not to be. Where I no longer belonged, if I had ever in the first place.

The driveway was longer this morning than it was usually. It seemed to stretch for miles, which in reality, it did.

Unfortunately for my heart, it meant time for Edward to catch up.

"BELLA! Bella, stop the car! Please, stop!" He cried in agony, pain, bewilderment.

He had placed himself fifteen feet from the front of my truck, which was still heading towards him at sixty-five miles per hour. No time to stop.

"EDWARD, MOVE! I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP!"

He looked horror-stricken, realizing at the same time as I did that he would walk away unscathed if I would not stop. The same would not fare for me.

I screamed in unfiltered fear. An abrupt halt, and a sound like the compacting of a soda can reached my ears, amplified thousand fold. Pain _everywhere_, and then…nothing.

_**Important AN**_**- The plot is starting, did you catch it? With my bolded hint? Haha. Sorry, the vampire change will come in the next chapter. You know the book ****Blood and Chocolate****? Let's just say I'm taking a COMPLETELY new spin on the vampire change: **_**Blood and Sex. **_**And I recognize new when I see it, I've read probably around 400-500 stories. Sorry, no lemon here, but the sex/vampire change COMBO will compensate. Trust me.**

**But review, because as much as I love to write, I'm not usually into writing fan fiction. I won't tell my friends I'm writing it, because it's embarrassing to show them my mature fan fiction haha. So this is really for you. It's my only incentive.**


End file.
